School Moonligth
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: -Secuela de bebe- Iniciando antes de las clases y las casi típicas riñas por salir con la persona deseada. Las dudas son obvias. ¿Habra incesto? ¿Isis se quedara con Spectra? ¿A quien elegirá Spectra? ¿Pienso matar a algún personaje? Si leíste "Bebe", espero que esta secuela te agrade. [El rango puede subir] 21/?
1. Spectra

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

**Notas:** Primero que nada, en la historia se centrara en OC, se necesita leer bebe para estar mas o menos al tanto de lo que ocurre. De todas formas saldrán otros personajes que obviamente no me pertenecen. Creo que se podría considerar un A.U

Ammm... ¡Ah! Pienso dejar en espera a 350 días en lo que escribo continuación -cuando empiece a subir es porque tengo 5 o mas ya escritos-

Y por ultimo, de aquí a mas o menos 12 capítulos serán dedicados a cada personaje OC para que se conozca quien es, su familia, etc. Ahora si.

**Disfruten. Pd: No duraran mas de 1000 palabras.**

* * *

Un domingo. Un día que presagiaba que tendrías que ir a estudiar en 24 horas. Los alumnos de la escuela Moonligth sabían que debían de disfrutar su última semana de vacaciones antes de que las clases iniciarían aquel Agosto. Las luces del nuevo día se encontraban incapaces de entrar en aquella habitación debido a las largas cortinas de color carmín que cubrían las ventanas en su totalidad, lamentablemente la persona dentro de aquella habitación no podría seguir durmiendo debido al ruido que su puerta hizo, una plena señal que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Hermano! Mama dice que dejes de flojear y bajes a desayunar-

Una voz femenina se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta, a la falta de ruido el joven perdido en su cómoda cama no tuvo otra opción más que despertar, rodar un poco y caer de su propia cama dando señales de vida. Justamente después, escucho los alegres pasos de su hermana retirándose su habitación, probablemente se adelantaría al comedor. Pensativo –y cansado por jugar en línea toda la noche- se quedó recostado en el suelo, con la sabana enredada en casi todo su cuerpo, un cojín colgando de su cama con la intención de caer en su rostro… Alzo una de sus manos para tallarse los ojos, posteriormente los cerro y se reacomodo de lado para volver a dormir.

-¡Spectra Clay Volan! ¡No me hagas ir por ti!-

Aquel grito resonó por todo el hogar de la familia recién presentada –de manera indirecta- como Clay Volan, y dicho joven cuyo nombre era Spectra, no tuvo más opciones que abrir los ojos, alzarse torpemente para poder lavarse el rostro, acomodarse el cabello que se negaba a estar de una forma en específico. Para sí mismo y su hermana, el cabello rosa que poseían era un martirio, gracias a sus padres era tanto lacio como con puntas –intentando alzarse- Su hermana menor siempre había querido el cabello totalmente lacio, ya que con aquellos picos que tenía al margen no tenía más opción que intentar cortarlo de alguna forma que los picos desaparecieran –aunque solo lo lograba un tiempo y después se volvían a acomodar-

Para sí mismo, el tener el cabello medio lacio significaba que no podía estar en contra de la gravedad como el cabello de su padre, así que no tenía más opción que intentar acomodarlo y después de 5 minutos –gracias a que ya estaba acostumbrado- lograba obtener un cabello como el de su padre. Con un collar de picos plateado y rojo, junto a una camiseta roja, un pantalón negro y unos tenis negros finalmente corrió a salir de su habitación –con prisa- antes de que su madre se enojara aún más.

Y si, cada día mientras no se encontraba yendo a la escuela, prácticamente despertaba de una forma similar todas las mañanas –ignorando el viernes y sábado donde parecía vivir sin sueño-

-Buenos días hermano-

Igual de madrugadora que su madre, sentada en la mesa de madera oscura con un vaso de licuado y unos waffles en su plato, aparentemente lo estaba esperando a desayunar.

-Escuche tu despertador sonar… Cinco veces… Ve mejorando tus hábitos de sueño si no quieres que te quite algo-

Leyendo el periódico como cualquier padre, Keith Clay se encontraba esperando a la persona que era la madre de sus hijos, que para ese momento aún se encontraba terminando el desayuno.

Spectra decidió sentarse al lado de su hermana –que se encontraba frente a su padre- en verdad no sabía de qué se quejaba su padre sobre sus hábitos de sueño, de no ser porque mama se despertaba antes que todos sería totalmente probable que su padre durmiera lo mismo –o incluso más- que él.

-¿Es mucho pedir un buenos días?- Contesto Spectra con un aire de ofendido.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza mientras bebía algo de su licuado, intentando evadir aquella discusión de aparentemente todos los fines de semana.

-Si siguieras como vas recibirás un tardes- Alzando una ceja y dejando el periódico de lado se recargo en la mesa.- Y un "largo de mi casa" es lo que te estas ganando otra vez

Spectra retrocedió, de manera valiente, su padre siempre cumplía lo que decía y sabía de antemano que esa no sería la primera vez que lo sacaría de la casa. La primera vez su madre alego no sé qué cosa y se quedó. Para la segunda se salió, pero como se lleva bien con un vecino paso la noche cómodamente, la tercera le paso lo mismo, aunque la diferencia fue que salió a caminar y llego a la casa de una persona capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por el… Y la cuarta, fue su hermana la que intervino en la ridícula discusión de casi siempre.

-Hermoso domingo~ Paz mundial por todos lados-

Saliendo de la cocina con lo último que faltaba del desayuno, la madre de ambos mellizos se dedicó a reírse de la situación. Sin duda alguna, un domingo como siempre.


	2. Misha

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertence**

**Parejas: Keith y Lync. Shadow y Hydron. Shun y Dan. Baron y Runo. Volt y Mylene. Ren y Marucho.**

* * *

Su forma de alzarse de su cama era casi similar a la de su hermano mayor –por unos cuantos minutos- con la pequeña diferencia que, cuando ella al fin rodaba por la cama y caía por el borde no era capaz de volver a dormir –a diferencia de la envidiable capacidad de su mellizo de volver a dormir sin problema alguno, lo malo para otros, cuando una vez se despertaban no eran capaces de volver a dormir.

Con la cara de sueño, tan llena de sueño –que tropezó y se golpeó con una pared- que al dirigirse al encontrar el baño termino con irse de espaldas al golpear su frente con la puerta, después de unos 5 minutos aguantando el dolor a la vez que escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, obviamente de su madre que debería de estar preparando el desayuno antes que los demás despertaran.

-¿Todo bien hija?-

-Si mama… No pasa nada…- Se alzó, con dolor mientras re acomodaba su cabello y al fin entraba al baño sin recibir un golpe más.

Como si fuera cosa de todos los días –cuando realmente lo era- inicio su eterna lucha contra su cabello, lo amaba, lo adoraba, su largo cabello rosa por debajo de la cintura. Lo único que odiaba era que no se quedara totalmente en su lugar, al igual que su hermano Spectra, solía luchar para que su cabello tomara la decisión de quedarse quieto… Aunque como todos los demás días, ella terminaría perdiendo y su cabello terminaría en una trenza.

Con cuidado intentando no despertar a los "bellos durmientes" se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudar a su madre –principalmente porque siempre terminaba rompiendo todo- quien prefería ante todo que Spectra le ayudase antes que su hija, no era lo que no la quisiera… Solo era una lástima que a diferencia de su hermano ella no logro obtener una pizca de los buenos dotes de cocina que su padre siempre presumía al mundo sobre aquella habilidad de su madre.

-¿Te caíste de nuevo?-

Haciendo al menos cinco o más cosas a la vez, Lync Volan de Clay le dio una mirada medianamente de preocupación a su hija. Con su cabello igual de corto que la mayor parte de su vida, lo único diferente que Lync podría admitir que tenía era la altura, aunque pocos al menos logro crecer unos cuantos centímetros más en su vida. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, la joven decidió responder.

-Lo normal…-

-Misha… Sabes que debes de tener más cuidado, un día de estos te regalaran una mesa y…-

Misha Clay Volan trago saliva al momento de escuchar aquella oración, quisiera no creerlo pero sabía que su madre tenía razón, un día si llegaba a tener una mesa en su cuarto podía dar por muerto su dedo meñique de cualquier pie.

-Buenos días princesa-

Con una sonrisa de lado a lado, un rubio de cabellos alzados saludo a la única mujer de toda la casa.

-Buenos días papa, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Muy bien- respondió mientras le daba un beso a la mejilla a Lync, solo para volver a sentarse- Hasta que un golpe me despertó.

-¡Mama!-

-No quiero que empiecen las discusiones, así que Misha, ve y despierta a tu hermano- con la voz bañada en autoridad que tal vez Keith jamás tendría con sus hijos, Lync pidió unos minutos de calma antes de que llegara el ultimo integrante de la familia.

-¡A la orden jefe!-

Ya había pasado aproximadamente desde que su padre y hermano hubiesen discutido. Después de desayunar ayudo a su madre en una de sus mejor habilidades; limpieza. Tal vez no sería la mejor cocinera, pero sin duda alguna era capaz de sacarle brillo a la pared sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Oye Misha, salgamos un momento-

En el marco de la casa se encontraba recargado Spectra, algo aburrido y a la vez cansado ya que su "querido" padre no le dejaba ver la televisión alegando un "sácale brillo a la pared y te la sedo" obvia burla, ya que él no sabía hacerlo.

-Por supuesto- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Ahora tenían alrededor de media hora afuera de su hogar tenían un árbol, que mucho tiempo atrás su padre logro colgar un columpio doble, donde ahora se encontraban ambos mellizos.

-No quiero que inicien las clases…- se quejó Misha mientras sentía como sus pies rozaban el suelo ocasionalmente.

-Jeje, lastima por ti, yo si quiero entrar- respondió Spectra con su mirada perdida en las ramas del gran árbol.

-Eso lo dices porque lo veras- La joven inflo sus mejillas en señal de enojo.

-Vamos Misha, tu sabes que siempre serás mi querida hermanita y la princesa de este hogar- con una sonrisa se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana menor, la cual ante aquel acto, sonrió.

* * *

**Spectra y Misha [17 años] Mellizos**

**Matrimonio: Keith y Lync**


	3. Isis

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón mientras cambiaba de canal de la manera más cómoda posible, incluyendo que su desayuno se encontraba muy cerca de donde se encontraba disfrutando aquel día, algunos lo llamarían inicio de semana, algunos otros, fin de semana. Pero sea como sea que quieran llamarlo, algo era mucho más que obvio; Descansar todo el día.

La principal actividad que uno lograba llevar a cabo, era aquella donde esperabas no moverte en lo más mínimo mientras disfrutas de cualquier cosa en la televisión –oh internet- podrían estar los infomerciales y de cualquier manera te entretendrías burlándote de aquellas ridículas promociones. Con su cabello corto de color negro con toques azulados, el joven de ojos azul rey se dignó a alzarse una vez descubrió la hora que era.

-La hora exacta para molestar a papa-

Con aquel pensamiento en su adorable mente, el joven de alrededor 14 años, cuya inteligencia podía rozar con la de Syd –siempre y cuando terminara beneficiado- así que como ciertas mañanas de cada cierto mes, Isis Kazami Kuso se encargaba de hacer que las mañanas de su padre siempre fuesen lo peor del mundo. Aunque solo usaba aquella broma en ocasiones especiales… Oh simplemente quería reírse un rato de su propio padre.

-¿Qué haces?-

Una pequeña voz apareció de todo el silencio debido al mute que Isis le había dado a la televisión.

-Oh… No, nada en especial hermanito-

Como si en realidad no fuese a ocurrir nada, en el rostro del mayor apareció una sonrisa a pesar de tener las manos en la evidencia que dentro de poco iba a ser usada. En la predicción del mayor con el cabello negro con toques azulados su hermano menor, simplemente suspiro bajando la cabeza y continúo hablando.

-¿Otra vez le harás algo a papa?-

Isis simplemente decidió darle la espalda a su hermano menor en vista de haberse visto descubierto.

-Iré a comer con los vecinos…-

Hikaru Kazami Kuso se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse de aquel lugar que se dedicaba a llamar hogar. Isis vio cómo su hermano menor se iba, tocaba la puerta de la familia Prove Vestal, dicho objeto inanimado era abierto por una femenina e Hikaru entraba como si nada, diciéndole unas últimas palabras a su hermano.

-¡Ante todo te apoyo hermano!-

Aquel grito le saco una sonrisa al mayor a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Y continuaba con su tarea de alterar cierto objeto que no le podía faltar a su padre ninguna mañana de aquellos días.


	4. Hikaru

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

Su cabello corto y castaño se movió por el viento, debido a la ventana abierta del auto donde se encontraba viajando, se encontraba solo en la parte de los asientos traseros, mientras su madre conducía y su hermano mayor estaba cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto. Suspiro una vez más mientras bajaban del auto con prisa, alrededor de dos únicas personas se encontraban el resto de los vecinos.

-Chismosos-

Escucho decir por parte de su hermano.

-No te hagas el inocente, hijo-

La persona a la que llamaban madre le regaño con una voz que le hizo silenciar de manera inmediata, Hikaru Kazami Kuso simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras veía como todo el show se llevaba a cabo en aquel lugar, sin duda alguna era molesto todo el ruido. Mientras que de vez en cuando miraba a su hermano con algo de apoyo, no le gustaba mucho la forma en la que manipulaba la información para hacer enojar a su padre, pero era el hermano menor, y el menor siempre estaría al lado del mayor.

-Aun así no debiste poner eso-

Intento razón el de cabellos castaños mientras se rascaba una mejilla, no podía decir que su hermano Isis tenía toda la culpa, su padre tenía también la mayor de ella debido a la inteligente idea de creer las palabras del periódico, un supuesto echo de "La primera vez de Isis con Spectra"

Hikaru no creía en el título.

El titulo era ridículo.

Solo un idiota creería eso… Si, su padre era un idiota por creer aquella babosada.

-¡Te pasaste Isis!-

Se escuchó la voz de Shun resonar en casi todo el vecindario, mientras –al fin- el de cabellos puntiagudos entraba a su casa, seguido fielmente por su querida hermana y un conocido que no lograba identificar, algo herido, pero caminando lo más derecho posible.

A lo lejos ambos hermanos lograron ver a la madre de los mellizos, quien solo negaba con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Esto no es bueno en tu historial-

Dijo con sus hombros alzados y con el rostro serio.

-¡Isis! ¡Hikaru!-

Ambos hermanos se giraron para ver a sus padres en el auto, obviamente, ninguno estaba muy feliz por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

* * *

**Isis 14 años.**

**Hikaru 12 años.**

**Matrimonio: Shun y Dan [Shan]**


	5. Eden

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

**Aqui comienza -a mi parecer- la familia mas extravagante (?)**

* * *

Edén Prove Vestal.

Ese era su nombre. Cabello rubio –cual rayos de sol- medianamente ondulado gracias a la herencia de la persona a la que podía llamar madre siendo también la más parecida a ella, ojos rojos como los de su padre, brillantes hacia cualquier cosa que lograse captar su atención.

Era ella, "La princesa" le decían algunos, "La Reina" le llamaban otros. Ninguno de los dos nombres le molestaba, mas sin embargo no entendía porque las películas marcaban a las reinas como las malas de casi todos los cuentos de manera eterna… Tal vez nunca lo entendería, pero eso no importaba, mientras que la gente no se metiera con ella todo estaría bien.

-Hermana, ¿Qué escribes?-

Una débil voz se escuchó desde la puerta, y sin girarse respondió a su único hermano varón.

-Nada en especial, veo si sigo sabiendo cómo escribir-

Aun con su sonrisa siguió escribiendo en la libreta con aquella pluma negra, posteriormente escucho como su hermano simplemente se iba de su habitación, su habitación era prohibida para casi todos los de la casa –excluyendo a su madre- aunque no es como si fuese a tener algo interesante en aquel cuarto que le había tocado habitar desde que había nacido.

Suspiro mientras despegaba la vista de la libreta, dirigiendo su vista hacia el reloj de cuco que colgaba de la pared… 11:10 Lo cual le decepcionaba en cierta forma, todo el tiempo se movía demasiado lento cuando no había algo en especial que hacer. Los domingos la computadora estaba prohibida –hasta las 12 p.m.- y tampoco estaba Hikaru con quien podía platicar muy bien.

Si, Hikaru.

Isis no. Nunca. Jamás… Y no, no lo odiaba, solo… No le caía muy bien, y eso era más que suficiente como excusa. Y no, no porque vivieran cerca eran amigos.

Tampoco eran amigos por ir a la misma escuela.

Menos eran amigos por ir en el mismo año.

Y no, mucho menos lo eran por estar uno al lado del otro en clases.

Aunque siempre recordaba que "El mundo es una gran ironía"

Se odiaban –odio mutuamente correspondido- Y la mayor parte de los proyectos los terminaban haciendo juntos.

Después de pensárselo un momento, maldijo en su mente a su maestra, ella tenía la culpa por ponerlos siempre juntos.

-¡Edén! ¡Llamada de Hikaru!-

Desde el piso de abajo escucho la voz de su padre, quien probablemente se encontrara jugando con alguno de sus hermanos. Y no, no era una asocial por negarse a salir de su habitación y querer estar en la computadora todo el día… Era… Era solo que no le agradaba moverse mucho, mucho menos salir ya que el sol le hacía daño -¿?- Una vez salida de sus cavilaciones, contesto el teléfono.

No se llevaba mal con sus hermanos, más bien, su relación con su hermana Natasha era muy buena, aunque simplemente no era la clase de persona que se te iba a acercar para hablar y cosas así.

-No me niegues que todo el mundo para mí son plebeyos- Dijo con un toque de soberbia en la conversación por teléfono, lo que ocasiono una risa de Hikaru.

Era verdad, no mentía en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, ella no se mezclaba con casi nadie, ¿La respuesta? Plebeyos.

-Le acabo de decir eso a papa, dice que te pareces a tu madre en su juventud.-

Ella también rio junto a uno de sus pocos amigos.

Principalmente porque no era la primera, ni la última vez que le dirían algo así.


	6. Natasha

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo. Aparentemente alguien se da cuenta de que algo raro se cuece... Lastima que pertenezca a una de las familias mas locas xD.**

* * *

Su cabello largo y ondulo se meneo con el viento casi inexistente dentro de su casa, aun así este se movió debido a que su padre se encargaba de darle vueltas.

Natasha Prove Vestal. La segunda heredera en la familia –en palabras de su hermana mayor- Era la más diferente a sus hermanos ya que no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres, en sí, se parecía a su abuelo, con la diferencia de ser mujer con el cabello largo, ojos rojos y cabello gris azulado, probablemente debido a la unión de genes.

Si alguien veía a los tres hermanos –y no conocía al abuelo- se podía dar por hecho que ella era adoptada –lo cual no le importaba mucho- su hermana mayor era básicamente la princesa de la casa y raramente se juntaba con algunas personas que o no le llamaban la atención –o según Spectra- eran plebeyos.

Ella misma era diferente, todos eran sus amigos exceptuando a los que daban miedo, Spectra daba miedo cuando se enojaba, no se hacía algo como él quería o simplemente porque así era el… Oh esa era la impresión que de por vida –o lo que llevaba de vida- se le había quedado grabada, y obviamente las ganas de hablar con él no eran… Las mejores…

_Con tan solo cinco años, la pequeña Natasha de cabello corto veía de lejos al –aparentemente- malhumorado de Spectra, con su hermana durmiendo al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer._

_-¡Es ahora o nunca!-_

_Se dijo a sí misma para armarse de valor e ir a dirigirle la palabra por primera vez, como el mayor siempre se encontraba rodeado de alguien, ese "alguien" no quería que Spectra tuviese a alguien cerca._

_Y ese alguien se podía describir como; Misha, Isis y Edén._

_De todas formas, aun estando alrededor de 50 pasos alejada de él, y justo cuando se armó de valor para ir hacia él._

_Un Isis salvaje apareció de la nada y le mando una mirada de "te acercas, mueres"_

_Así que el único paso que dio al frente, lo uso para girarse, e irse._

-Ahh… ¿Papa?- llamo Natasha con tranquilidad después de dar un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

Después de una llamada telefónica para Edén, Shadow decidió que era momento de parar antes de que Shadow y Tony volvieran.

-¿Por qué la gente que rodea a Spectra está loca?-


	7. Anthony

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Bueno, debido a "ciertos" problemas con la compañia de internet, mi padre a decidido terminar el contrato, por lo tanto no tendre internet por un tiempo que no se cuanto se valla a alargar, aparte de que pienso buscarme un trabajo, por lo que no se cuando volvere a subir... Por eso subo 3 capitulos de un tiron xD**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente más de las 11 de la mañana cuando su mama ocupaba salir de casa para hacer compras de cosas necesarias, por alguna extraña razón su papa siempre encontraba alguna clase de excusa para no ir, así que después de decirle más de 2 palabras a su hermana Edén, se dirigió al primer piso para ir con mama.

Él era Anthony, el último en nacer y quien siempre terminaba haciendo las labores que sus hermanas evadían por que sí. Era más parecido a su padre, por su cabello blanco junto a los ojos rojos –por alguna razón ninguno heredo los violetas de su madre- que tanto caracterizaban a la familia Prove, la diferencia ante todo era el cabello ondulado que lo acompañaba a todos lados

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?- Pregunto Hydron con una sonrisa

-¡Pastel!- exclamo contento ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ya hablamos de esto… Mmm… ¿Qué te parece sopa fría junto a verduras?-

-Ah papa y Natasha no les va a gustar- respondió sabiendo la futura reacción de su padre y hermana.

-Mejor para nosotros-

El de cabellos rubios sonrió ante la grandiosa idea mientras su único hijo varón decidió seguirle la corriente, lo mejor de todo fue el hecho de que no tardaron tanto en las compras, cosa que a excepción de Edén los demás odiaban. Debido a que la tienda –abierta las 24 horas- quedaba cerca de su casa se tomaban su tiempo para ir y venir caminando.

_-¿Por qué la gente que rodea a Spectra está loca?-_

Justamente Natasha había hecho aquella pregunta cuando su madre había abierto la puerta, quedándose pasmada en cierta forma. Aprovechando la situación su papa se escapó de la manera más fácil posible –oh eso pensaría en un futuro- dejando a su madre para que respondiera aquella pregunta que simplemente les había dejado sin comentarios.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Anthony curioso sobre el tema, el no veía que la gente alrededor de Spectra era rara… Principalmente porque entonces Edén también seria rara, y ella no era rara… Era… "Especial".

-Bueno… Siempre que te acercas a él hay alguien que simplemente te ve como si te fuese a matar en cualquier momento-

De alguna forma posible Hydron logro desviar el tema negándose totalmente a contestar aquella excéntrica pregunta. Anthony miraba a su hermana Natasha simplemente dejando el tema olvidado en algún rincón de la casa haciendo un puchero al oír lo que comerían aquel día. Anthony Prove Vestal simplemente ladeo la cabeza sin comprender porque su madre evadió el tema. Probablemente algún día se dedicara a hacer el comentario a Spectra.

Aunque no toda la gente era extraña a su alrededor. No sabía ni siquiera quien era esa persona pero recordaba vagamente verla en una que otra foto de Misha en Facebook, y esa persona no parecía para nada rara.

* * *

**Eden [14] Natasha [11] Anthony [10]**

**Matrimonio: Shadow y Hydron [Sharon]**


	8. Angel

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Ángel Luster Farrow. Cabello corto con terminación en puntas del mismo color que el de su madre, piel rosácea heredada de su padre junto igual que los ojos, si uno lo miraba o miraba a su hermano gemelo, podía dar una cosa por sentada;

No se parecen mucho al padre.

Cuando nacieron ambos gemelos, todos dijeron los mismo, e incluso hoy en día hay de qué hablar en cuanto a ambos gemelos, mientras que al menor no le importaba, el mayor, Ángel, no tenía otra opción más que intentar hacerse sordo como su hermano era capaz de hacer… Aunque jamás lo lograba.

-No sé cómo puedes aguantar esta situación-

Se quejó Ángel mientras tenía la espalda recargada en la pared, donde –tiempo atrás- ambos gemelos habían echo un aguajero para poder hablarse más libremente, en lugar de que la pared los dividiera e incomunicara.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

Deteniendo su maravillosa acción de lanzar una pelota para atraparla una, y otra, y otra vez. El de cabellos azules miro molesto el pequeño agujero bien escondido gracias a las montañas de libros que ambos poseían, aunque para ángel, el leer fuese algo extraño y que solo en ocasiones le llamaba la atención –ya que prefería llamar a todo el mundo idiota- su hermano gemelo era distinto, ya que se perdía fácilmente en la lectura.

-¡¿Eh!? Disculpa hermano… ¿Dijiste algo?-

Suspiro, derrotado, cansado, y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba el rostro para mirar el suelo.

-No sé ni para que te hago platica…-

-¿No te interrumpo?- Respondió su hermano al otro lado del muro.

-¿Cómo me vas a interrumpir si ni siquiera me estas escuchando?-

Fue un momento de silencio para ambos hermanos. Para el menor fue un; "Ahógate en tu vaso con agua" mientras que para el mayor fue un; "Volveré a mi libro"

Sin duda alguna, ambos eran muy distintos.


	9. Axel

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Axel Luster Farrow.

Totalmente parecido a su hermano mayor –gemelo para variar- teniendo como única diferencia la personalidad. Ángel solía ser extrovertido, muchas veces gritón, mandón, molesto… Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo –demasiado en el fondo por debajo de su ego que podía competir con el de Spectra- se encontraba una persona amable y que podía ayudar a los demás…

Pero solo en el fondo.

Y si tienes suerte.

El por su parte, prefería mantenerse absorto en sus libros, entretenido encerrado en su cuarto o simplemente admirando la naturaleza mientras dibujaba o pintaba. Sin duda alguna había una gran brecha entre ambos hermanos.

Claro, que así como la brecha podían crecer rápidamente, sin duda alguna ellos podría saltarla en cualquier momento si de eso dependía salvar al otro hermano. Exceptuando aquellas ocasiones en las que su hermano hacia enojar a su mama, solo en esas ocasión era capaz de dejarlo a su suerte… Al final no eran muy distintos, oh al menos no tanto en ese sentido.

Por lo tanto, siendo ambos gemelos de aquella forma, ambos tenían amigos que podían competir entre sí, mientras que su hermano Ángel se juntaba con Spectra y Syd. El mismo prefería juntarse con el pequeño Tony –Anthony- tan pequeño que aún no comprendía las peleas y los bandos… Mucho mejor si seguía así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Axel!-

El grito resonó por toda la casa, a pesar de ello, no era su madre quien les hablaba –ella hubiese preferido ir por ellos y bajarlos a la fuerza- sino más bien su padre que probablemente tenía que salir, y como su querida madre no deseaba quedarse con ellos, ambos tendrían que ir a acompañarlo… Oh al menos el, ya que Ángel era casi como ella… Lo que daba miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?-

Pregunto una vez hubiese bajado a la sala después de aquel llamado, viendo como lo había pensado, su padre se encontraba ya más afuera que adentro de aquella casa.

-Vamos, hay cosas que comprar-

Asintió, silenciosamente… En realidad no había mucho que relatar de su familia, si lo pensaba detenidamente.

* * *

**Angel y Axel [12 años] Gemelos.**

**Matrimonio: Volt y Mylene [Voltene]**


	10. Jade

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Jade era reconocida como la jugadora estrella de la School Moonligth. Oh mejor dicho Jade Gilbert Makimoto Y no solo eso, a pesar de ser la mejor en dicho deporte, tambien poseía una gran resistencia y fuerza física, lo que le otorgaba un escultural cuerpo que toda la escuela agradecia. No era la típica chica que se maquillaba siempre, todos los días en todo momento. Ella era esa clase jugadora de béisbol que era feliz entre mas sudara.

Tal vez muchas chicas no la vieran bien, pero ella era feliz… Y tambien ayudaba a los créditos escolares, siendo pésima en los estudios, lo recuperaba fácilmente en las ligas de béisbol que la escuela le permitia ir, no era por presumir, pero ella habia ganado mas de la mitad de los trofeos que estaban en los aparadores.

En cuanto a deportes.

Su cabello corto plateado se acoplaba perfectamente a la gorra que usaba en los entrenamientos y a su vez no le estorbaba en los mismos. Las pecas en su rostro eran herencia de su padre y a pesar de que mucha gente la encontrara atractiva por ellas no le llamaba mucho la atención. Y, como una cosa extra, incluyendo las horas que pasaba bajo el sol entrenando su tono de piel habia pasado a ser similar al de su madre, Juli Makimoto de Gilbert y el color de ojos cortesía tambien de su padre.

-¡Maki~!-

Lo que mucha gente consideraría adorable, ella lo consideraba mala suerte. Liderando su club de admiradores –y tambien manager del equipo de béisbol- la persona a la que podía llamar "amigo de toda la vida" Keitaro, era, ni mas ni menos… Que un mosquito que siempre volaba a tu alrededor y nunca podias matar.

-Buenos días Maki, ¿Ya vamos al entrenamiento tan temprano? Mama nos mando comida del restaurante, quiere que comamos lo suficiente ¿Cómo se encuentra Elena? Ruto te manda saludos ¿Elena no viene el dia de hoy? Eso es raro, ella siempre viene…-

Jade nunca tenia mas opciones que intentar entender todo lo que Keitaro Leltoy Misaki intentaba decir –sin mucho éxito- parloteaba a mas no poder, y debido a sus victoras la tenia en alta estima, no importaba que hiciese uno para intentar quitárselo de encima, era básicamente imposible. Aunque mucha gente decía que eso era "amor" Jade y Elena solamente lo veían como una intensa muestra de cariño que no podía llegar a "cierta personita" no era secreto entre ellos que Keitaro estaba enamorado… Aunque ese tema era para otro dia.

-Me alegra que tu madre se preocupe mucho por nosotros, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

Hablo cuando al fin se le dio una oportunidad, aunque en ese momento se encontrara tranquila, su verdadera forma de hablar, discutir y gritar era mientras se encontrara en un juego –o en una discusión familiar- sin duda alguna su forma de hablar era precisa y un poco engreída cuando se trataba del béisbol.

-Cambiando otra vez de tema…- Interrumpio al fin a Keitaro a quien no escucho por un minuto y perdió el hilo de la extraña conversación que incluia vacas enumeradas- Ya hemos llegado, hablamos después.

Dicho esto, corrió a gran velocidad con sus demás compañeras de béisbol, no importaba si eran vacaciones, el equipo siempre entrenaría.


	11. Elena

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: ¿Adivina Isis? ... Se nos estaban olvidando Ace y Mira LOL**

* * *

Elena Gilbert Makimoto era la viva imagen de su madre… En cuanto a personalidad y forma de expresarse. Físicamente hablando era totalmente parecida al padre, mas bien, ella era un Billy Gilbert en versión femenina y punto final. No había otra forma de expresar su apariencia. Claro, que a diferencia de su padre y su hermana mayor, Elena si tenía otros gustos.

En eso si se parecía a su madre.

Ni más ni menos, su trabajo en la escuela era la de vociferadora, gracias a ello podía saltarse varias clases, escribir discursos, era la primera en poder entrevistar a las personas –y gracias a su labia- siendo capaz de entrar al club de periodismo, donde siempre tendría alrededor de tres secciones para sus noticias. Las primeras eran noticias comunes sobre algo especial de la escuela, un festival, alguna visita de una escuela a otra, viajes escolares. Otra sección se dedicaba a las entrevistas a distintos alumnos, unas podían ser a un club en específico, al azar, sobre encuestas que la escuela o los mismos alumnos solían pedir. Su tercera columna, sin embargo era la que más importaba en la escuela.

Aparte de los horóscopos, ella también escribía los "Chismes"

Si, chismes, dichos en la escuela, después, en las casas, en una heladería, etc. Para ella cualquier lugar era bueno. Ah nadie le importaba realmente si el chisme trataba sobre sí misma, lo único que pedían era privacidad –principalmente los alumnos que se encontraban en algún club- oh simplemente alumnos famosos por ser famosos.

Había algunos que eran suposiciones sacadas por el mismo equipo de reporteros, y otros más –la mayoría- que hablaban de la verdad pero de manera indirecta y cuidadosa para ocultar sobre quien, aunque si, había alumnos demasiado obvios como para poder ocultarlos.

Spectra, Misha, Edén, Kristoph y Syd eran solo ejemplos, no importaba que es lo que uno hiciera, toda la escuela sabía que era sobre ellos.

-¡Buenos días mama!-

Grito entusiasmada como todas las mañanas, siempre con una bolsa en forma de corazón rosa pálido a un costado donde siempre portaría una libreta, lápiz, pluma y celular con cámara –de las más nuevas-

-Buen día Elena, ¿Y eso que tan tarde?-

Lo único que su madre obtuvo fue una risa nerviosa.

-Supongo que en la noche me dormí… Algo tarde… Bueno, es que… Amm…-

-Jejeje, hay mi niña, siempre buscando noticias incluso en vacaciones- se rio la madre de la rubia, sin preocupación alguna, ella era animadora en distintos eventos y sabia la mayor parte de cosas que ella hacía, y también todas las que su primera hija hacía.

-¿Mi hermana ya se fue al entrenamiento, verdad?-

Se sentó a comer como una persona "normal" aunque tal parecía que la escuela a la que asistía tenia de todo, excepto profesores y alumnos "normales"

-En efecto, salió muy temprano y con algo de prisa-

Fue la precisa respuesta que recibió la segunda única persona en casa mientras su madre se encontraba arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Falta mucho para el partido de papa?-

Intento cambiar de tema, sabía de antemano que su hermana se iba temprano de casa para intentar evitar a Keitaro, sin importar que hicieran más de medio mundo pensaba que ellos salían… Ridículo, si la dejaban opinar otra vez –ya que la primera vez incluso fue publicada en el periódico-

-Es después de las cuatro de la tarde, tu hermana llegara antes- Juli Makimoto rodeo la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla a su querida hija- Tengo que salir, espero no tardarme mucho.

Con un leve portazo en la puerta Elena supo que su madre se había retirado.

-¡Bien! ¡Ah buscar noticias!-

* * *

**Jade [16] Elena [14]**

**Matrimonio: Billy y Juli [ammm... No se que nombre ponerles xD]**


	12. Ruto

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

* * *

-¡Cuantas veces más tengo que repetirlo! ¡No es no! ¡No! ¡Nein! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!-

De carácter fuerte y decidido, con un puño de acero casi invencible, y no, no era algo dicho a modo de broma, era enserio eso de que su puño era de hierro, las historias cuentan que con uno solo de sus dedos es capaz de romper cemento.

Ruto Leltoy Misaki

Cabello largo del mismo color que su padre, ojos heredados por su querida madre –con quien comparte muchos rasgos hablando físicamente y también en la fuerza incluyendo el carácter- tal vez ella no era una princesa como Edén, pero sin duda alguna era la tercera mujer de School Moonligth con quien era un infierno intentar salir y conseguir una cita, incluyendo el hecho de que era también la tercera femenina más hermosa de dicha escuela.

Si las estadísticas no mentían, el primer lugar siempre lo llevaría Misha –que no solo tenía un carácter de "no salgo contigo porque me das roña" que a pesar de todo enamora- sin olvidar que Spectra también le espantaba las parejas, ¿Qué es lo que decían por ahí? ¿Qué tienes que pasar por el cadáver del hermano si quieres hablar con ella? Pues mas cierto no podía ser.

Edén era otro caso un poco más difícil, con el segundo lugar ella era más un trofeo que alguien con quien se quisiera un noviazgo, en primera uno debía de entender que si dijo que no a la primera y después de muchos intentos te dice que sí, ya valiste ver… Y eso se debía a que ella te dejaba con los bolsillos vacíos, si, obtenías algunas cosas, pero las historias contaban que o te encontrabas con Syd o te encontrabas con su padre.

Las leyes –cofcofchismescofcof- contaban que realmente la única persona que te respetaba en una cita era ni más ni menos que Ruto, con lo que si llegabas a sudar la gota gorda… Era que aceptara salir contigo.

-¡Ya te dije que no saldré contigo ni en el mas allá! Ahora fuera de aquí o llamo a la policía-

Fueron las mordaces y cortas palabras que Ruto se dignó a otorgarle a esa persona que ella misma consideraba una especie de inutilidad a la humanidad.

-¡Ruto! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no asustes a los clientes?-

De la cocina salía amablemente pero a la vez enojada, Runo Misaki de Leltoy, la madre de la joven que vio exactamente el momento en que el pobre chico salía por la puerta.

-Madre, el solo vino a pedirme una cita, así que no hace daño en lo más mínimo que desaparezca-

La dueña del restaurante simplemente negó la cabeza a la vez que sonreía a los clientes, principalmente a los que iban llegando para pedir su orden.

-Sonríe hija, que si no te quedas sin sueldo otra vez-

Ruto simplemente soplo uno de sus cabellos que había caído en su rostro para continuar con el trabajo familiar… Como envidiaba a su hermano que era libre en todo momento… Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente… Ella misma prefería permanecer dentro del local que fuera… Si, lo prefería… Por mucho…

-¡Bella Ruto!-

¡Zas!

-¡Ruto! No golpees así a tu hermano… Oh Keitaro…-

Exclamo preocupada la madre mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su hijo que acababa de ser golpeado con la charola que cargaba, probablemente asusto a su hermana de nuevo… Como siempre… Como todos los días que se le ocurría aquella forma de entrar aun sabiendo que su hermana tendría pocos minutos de haber rechazado a alguien.

-Yo también te amo hermanita…-

Se escuchó una de tantas frases sarcásticas usadas entre hermanos, obviamente dicha por el futuro inconsciente.

-Su culpa-


	13. Keitaro

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Apreciad a la persona que mas me encantara hacer sufrir (?)... Lo digo enserio, este tipo es un perdedor ._.U Por cierto, ¿Alguien me puede decir cual es el apellido de Marucho -_-U?**

* * *

Keitaro Leltoy Misaki era lo que muchos llamaban… Un caso perdido.

Nunca sería el típico alumno que siempre pondría atención a clases, aunque gracias a la suerte tampoco era el alumno que se encargaba de causar caos y destrucción al mundo cada vez que quería… Solo… Tenía una hermana un poco singular, una amiga a la que admiraba mucho, un cabello en picos como su padre del mismo color del mismo y unos ojos del color de la madre.

Lamentablemente, tuvo que heredar ese gen que casi le obligaba a adorar a alguien hasta el fin del mundo -¿?- Y lamentablemente esa persona no era otra que Jade.

¿Todo bien hasta ahí?

Uno esperaría que por ser la persona que era seria la menos cercana a los chismes infundados de las malas lenguas del octavo infierno de la séptima dimensión paralela al limbo… Pues no, más bien, era el principal blanco a todo. Que si hacia incesto con su hermana, que era el amante secreto de su hermana, que salía en secreto con Jade, que sabía de todo sobre Spectra, que tanto golpe dado por su hermana lo volvieron un vago… Y un montón de cosas que obviamente uno no quisiera nombrar en lo más mínimo –aunque fuese de las cosas más graciosas del mundo- para acabarla, el pobre tipo ni sabía de lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas, él vivía en su propio mundo.

-Es que es enserio, vives en tu propio mundo-

Se quejó su hermana mayor Ruto, mientras ambos limpiaban el local de su madre que ya estaba pronto a cerrar.

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera para tanto-

Respondió en un intento de hacerse el indignado a la vez que termina teniendo un trapo en su rostro, cortesía de su dulce hermanita.

-Es que… ¡Es!... ¡Agh! Sabes que, olvídalo, en estos momentos yo debería de estar teniendo una conversación múltiple con sus altezas-

Se quejó Ruto a la vez que salía del lugar con dirección a su cuarto, despotricando contra todo en el mundo tanto virtual como no virtual y diciendo un sinfín de cosas más que ni él se encargó de seguir escuchando.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ruto?- pregunto a la mejor persona que le podría responder esa duda… Su padre.

-No te preocupes hijo, son cosas de mujeres… Cuando tengas más edad lo entenderás-

Esas sabias palabras dadas por su progenitor resonaron en su cabeza por 10 minutos mas, termino de barrer y cerrar la puerta media hora después y la oración continuaba ahí, flotando alegremente en sus pensamientos… Y entonces, justo cuando estuvo a punto de meterse a su cuarto, bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al teléfono del primer piso.

-Si buenas noches, me comunica con Spectra… No, no es un juego… Soy Keitaro… Si el hermano de Ruto… Si ese mismo… Está bien…

Alrededor de 3 horas más tarde Keitaro se encontraba cara a cara con el techo intentando comprender lo que sus conocidos intentaron explicarle… Oh al menos Tony y Kristoph ya que apenas Spectra tomo el teléfono le colgó… Y aun así seguía sin comprender a su hermana…

* * *

**Ruto [16] Keitaro [15] **

**Matrimonio: Baron Leltoy y Runo Misaki**


	14. Kristoph

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

La familia Grift Clay era, hasta el momento, una de las más tranquilas y simples viviendo, a pesar de encontrarse lejos de sus familiares ellos no tenían queja alguna de ello… Excepto tal vez la segunda hija pero ella era harina de otro costal. Dichosos eran ellos que podían gozar momentos de paz y tranquilidad, sin tantas peleas ni gente tan rara o comportándose ellos mismos de manera rara… Claro, exceptuando al padre y al tío, pero al igual que la hija eran punto y aparte.

Kristoph Grift Clay era todo lo que se podría desear en un hijo; inteligente, callado, amable, lo suficiente protector para y con su hermana, ayudaba en las tareas domésticas, jamás había tenido ningún problema en la escuela, ni con sus primos.

Él era esa clase de hijos que uno siempre tenía el gusto de presumir entre la familia, principalmente si algunos miembros no se llevaban bien.

-Mama ¿Has visto mi bolso? ¿Y los maquillajes? No encuentro la mochila ni los lápices-

Se quejaba el miembro más joven de la familia mientras iba a de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse ni un momento a escuchar lo que su madre tenía que decirle, misma razón por la que ella simplemente se quedó callada con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las quejas de ella. Con el cabello corto y verdoso junto a unos ojos azules, se encontraba sentado Kristoph, pensativo sobre una conversación aparentemente inofensiva sobre las hermanas.

Ambos tenían hermanas muy distintas eso se notaba a distancia, aunque tenía que admitir que en su momento no supo cómo contestar estaba seguro que incluso tiempo después seguiría sin saber cómo hacerlo.

-Ideas raras que le meten en la cabeza-

Susurro para sí mismo, con la intención de volver a su libro.

-¿A quién? Ojala a tu primo-

Se quejó el padre de familia, el "mandamás" el "me case contigo porque te amo, no porque odie a tu hermano"

-A Keitaro…-

Obviamente no termino de hablar cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

-No ocupo saber nada mas, conociendo al pobrecito no me sorprende que apenas inicie el año el estará en la portada de chismes-

Sin duda alguna, ese comentario hizo reír a Ace Grift

-¡Ace! No hables así de la gente-

Terminando con las cosas que tenía pendiente, Mira Clay de Grift apareció en la sala justo a tiempo para regañar a su esposo.

-Hay que aceptar las cosas como son Mira, el pobre es un caso perdido desde que nació… Desde que nació, era clavadito al padre-

Contesto el mayor con una sonrisa mientras hacía enojar mas a su esposa, su hijo por su parte, simplemente se encontraba viendo aquello como un partido de ping-pong, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver quien ganaba… Le recordaba al final de un videojuego que le fascinaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién va ganando?-

De la nada apareció la última integrante de la familia con una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente lista para ir con su prima favorita al centro comercial.

-Creo que papa, ya saber que solo lo hace para molestarla- respondió mientras ahora ambos se encargaban de ver la pelea- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-¿Cargarías mis bolsas?

Minutos más tarde Kristoph se encontraba caminando a la par de su hermana mientras ambos platicaban animadamente, obviamente al mayor no le molestaba cargar con tanta futura cosa que su hermana comprara, así que si tenía que quedarse en casa o acompañar a su hermana… Prefería acompañar a su hermana.


	15. Sharon

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: No te preocupes Isis, solo me falta un personaje mas, un capitulo de relleno y todo esto comenzara al fin -MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-**

* * *

Sharon Grift Clay era… Especial… A su manera claro.

Ninguno de los hijos había salido parecido a su madre, tal vez su hermano mayor se parecía un poco debido a los ojos… Pero solo eso, Sharon por su parte había heredado el color de cabello y ojos de su padre, por lo que su parentesco solo radicaba en los pequeños picos que solían hacérsele en ciertas pequeñas partes del cabello.

-¿Mechas americanas? ¿Qué es eso?-

Pregunto la única hija de la familia Grift Clay a su prima.

-No dije mechas, dije puntas-

Respondió su querida prima mientras ambas se encontraban caminando tranquilamente en dicho lugar, mucho más atrás se encontraban ambos hermanos, raramente solían hablar, aunque al menos no se llevaban tal mal como sus padres.

-Consiste en que solo te pintes las puntas del cabello… Supongo que para nosotras sería lo mejor para no maltratarnos el cabello, aunque me dijeron que como el cabello es virgen tal vez no agarremos bien el tinte a la primera-

Ambas jóvenes platicaban como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, a diferencia del resto ellas eran capaces de mantener una buena conversación sin insultarse, odiarse o alguna otra cosa similar, debido a que Sharon desde pequeña había convivido mas con sus tíos y prima que con conocidos aparte, gracias a eso ambas se llevaban muy bien, lo contrario a la mayor parte de la familia o conocidos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos este año? ¿Piensas concursar?-

Pregunto la menor, curiosa en su totalidad.

-Lo más probable es que no, ya sabes que entre bellezas deslumbramos demasiado… Y de todas formas sé que quedare en segundo lugar-

Respondió la de cabello rosado alzando los hombros, era bien sabido que entre las mujeres, solo Edén entraba a ese concurso, donde sin importar que, quien terminaba ganando era otra persona… A pesar de todo era asombroso que no fuera extraño que esos concursos fueran mixtos.

-Ya veo… Hay que admitir que es muy lindo, y tiene el apoyo total de Míster simpatía-

Se rio Sharon haciendo alusión a Spectra quien estornudo a lo lejos, lo que ocasiono una risa en ambas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya sabes de todas formas para que te quiero cerca de ese tonto, ¿Si prima? ¿Me sigues haciendo el favor?- preguntaba amablemente Misha a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-¡Por supuesto! Es obvio que te ayudare en lo que sea prima, como parezco neutral el sigue sin saber que en realidad te apoyo totalmente a ti-

Con una sonrisa ambas primas se volvieron a sonreír, al igual que años posteriores, Misha haría lo que fuese posible para molestar a Isis pero como ella se encontraba años mas adelantes no podía hacer la gran cosa… Aunque con Edén y Sharon vaya lo que hacía.

-Aparte, me lo debe por lo de ayer-

Sharon solo suspiro, solo esperaba que no apareciera en el periódico escolar, si pensaba como Elena, ese caos que armo Isis iría en primera plana el primer día a primera hora… Estaba incluso segura que ya estaba imprimiendo el periódico.

-¿Qué tal sigue el golpe que recibió Spectra por parte de Shun?-

-Ya mejoro mucho… Pero mama sigue furiosa, lo cual me alegra ya que gracias a ello tiene vetada la entrada a mi casa-

La sonrisa de Misha, sin duda alguna, fue la cereza del pastel.

* * *

**Kristoph [16] Sharon [14]**

**Matrimonio: Ace Grit y Mira Clay**


	16. Syd

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Con una altura heredada por su padre al igual que la piel morena, exceptuando sus ojos y su cabello los cuales venían por el ADN de su madre al igual que la mala vista que le dictaba la obligación de usar lentes, prefiriendo unos lentes de contacto.

Syd Krawler Chouji

Vestido de blanco con toques azules era todo un rompecorazones, siendo capaz incluso de competir contra Spectra de manera libre sobre –"¿Cuánta personas caen a tus pies?"- aunque también a su vez aquello solía ser una competencia entre tres personas por una sola, lo cual resultaba ser una competición realmente molesta si se recordaba que esa persona solo tenía los ojos puestos en Spectra y no solía mirar a alguien más…

-¡Syd!-

Una voz resonó a lo lejos mientras el recién nombrado se giraba de la manera más cansada posible, Yuriko se encontraba en el mismo grupo que él, era una estudiante normal, en un grupo anormal, con gente lejos de la normalidad, por lo que se sentía a gusto charlando con ella de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Inquirió cansadamente, faltaban pocos días para volver a clases y debía de ir a conseguir los útiles que le faltaban, no sería molesto de no ser que se topó con cada una de las personas que también asistían allí y la mayoría lo reconoció… Lo que lo volvió el doble de molesto.

-No mucho en especial, simplemente deseaba preguntarte algo-

La joven que recién se había aparecido se rio mientras se rascaba la nuca a lo cual el rubio simplemente ladeo el rostro en espera de dicha pregunta.

-¿Cuándo entramos a clases?-

Camino alrededor de 10 cuadras mas cargando las bolsas con los objetos que había comprado recientemente, a pesar de venir de una casa millonaria a pesar de ser hijo único y la luz de los ojos de su familia y los sirvientes, realmente él no tenía ganas ni necesidad de usar las cosas de manera tan irresponsable… Por lo que muchas veces y ocasiones terminaba caminando desde cualquier lugar e iría a su casa, oh simplemente usaría el camión u otro medio de transporte.

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto hastiado mientras respondía nuevamente a su celular. No era una persona fácil de sacar de quicio, mas sin embargo parecía que Natasha Prove Vestal –con sus problemas existenciales- solía hacerlo más rápido de lo normal.

-No eso no es posible-

Suspiro cansado, sabiendo de antemano que aquella platica duraría mucho, mucho más de lo que uno podría siquiera imaginar, por lo que miro el cielo y suspiro cansado… Era una lástima que sus padres viajaran tanto, solo por eso actualmente casi no solía pasar tiempo con él.

-Natasha, ni ti hermana ni Isis son raros… Son… Especiales en ciertas cosas… Y si, Spectra es una cosa-

Bueno, al menos podía decirle abiertamente a cualquier persona que odiaba con toda su alma al otro tipo con cabello rubio… Aunque también admitía que su hermana melliza era una belleza pero que más daba, eso ya era harina de otro costal.

* * *

**Syd [17 años, hijo unico]**

**Matrimonio: Ren Krawler y Marukura Chouji**


	17. Introduccion

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

**Nota: Ya vamos a empezar~ ya vamoooooosss~ ¡Aaaah! ¡Empezar~! Veamos a ver que tal me va con esta historia. xD**

* * *

La escuela era un lugar realmente grande, abarcando cinco años a los cuales se les distinguía a cada uno por el color de la corbata que cada quien solía utilizar.

Una corbata azul rey para primer año donde los alumnos co años iniciarían sus estudios encerrados en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo, más tiempo del lógico si uno lo pensaba detenidamente.

Segundo año poseía las corbatas de color cian, los alumnos tenían la edad de entre 10 a 12 años, uno de los años más revoltosos y difíciles de tratar si se toman en cuenta las edades.

Las corbatas de color celeste eran aquellas para tercer año respectivamente, con las edades de 13 y 14 años. Eran en sí, la clase de grupos que quedaba en medio de la transición del carácter y a su vez quedaba en medio de los inmaduros y los más medianamente maduros, lo que los hacia ser aislados hasta cierto punto.

Cuarto año tuvo suerte de ganarse las corbatas de color rosa, con las edades de 15 y 16 años, era el año en el cual la directora siempre terminaba teniendo quejas por el color de las corbatas, quejas que obviamente eran ignoradas año tras año.

Finalmente se tenía el último año, quinto para ser exactos. Con las edades de entre 17 a 19. Con el color de corbata morado, se supondría que ellos deberían de ser lo mejor de lo mejor… Cosa que no… Sucedía muy seguido en cuanto a relaciones estudiantiles.

Con todo esto dicho, la distribución de los mismos salones eran al azar por mero entretenimiento –oh esto según los rumores sobre la directora- de ver qué pasaría si pones a primero, tercero y quinto en una misma fila, uno frente a otro, o uno lo más alejado posible de los demás… Sin duda alguna, hacía pensar que en verdad aquello era echo a consciencia.

Aparte de los salones la escuela también incluía los lugares más básicos posibles. El lugar contaba con alrededor de 6 baños, uno para cada sexo -3 y 3- dicho lugar también estaba dividido en tres pisos distintos, por lo que se encontraba un par en cada piso, siendo el que se encontraba en el primer piso también poseía duchas ya que se requerían al encontrarse cerca de las canchas. Como ya se mencionó, la escuela poseía un total de cuatro canchas con sus respectivos útiles, esto para evitar las peleas de quien usa que cancha, con solo dos techadas, se solían dar una techada y una sin techo a las mujeres y las dos restantes a los varones. Un tercer lugar al aire libre era el invernadero de la escuela que se encontraba cerca de las canchas, aunque con malla, después de que muchos balones se extraviaran en dicho lugar.

El lugar de estudios también era el lugar muy especial, ya que no solo incluía dar clases, sino que también, talleres. Desde los más comunes como el invernadero donde se tenía al club y taller de jardinería, como los más pedidos, ejemplificando el periódico escolar, el aula de informática, de inglés, e incluso uno de los lugares menos habitados pero también más cuidados, la biblioteca.

Tantas instalaciones daban también el razonamiento de muchos alumnos, tantos alumnos incluía también más dinero y más dinero más prestigio, por lo que se podría decir que School Moonligth era uno de los mejores lugares donde estudiar sin importar el tiempo que fueses a estar ahí ya que también había más cosas que llamaban la atención.

Como… Los bien amados y siempre deseados…

**Eventos y Excursiones**

A pesar del sin fin de cosas que habría que hacer, como también el sin fin de cosas que uno tendría que sacrificar por hacer y ayudar en dichas cosas, sin duda alguna valía mucho la pena. Las excursiones eran menos que lo demás, mas sin embargo era por ello que llamaban más la atención ya que eran un respiro a tantos estudios.

La excursión más llamativa era la ida al campamento por una semana. No clases, no cosas obligatorias, si uno deseaba podía quedarse en cama todo el día desde que llegara a dicho lugar hasta tener que regresar a casa y no había ningún problema.

Con los eventos o festivales era distinto, ya que eran más pero no por eso tediosos, aunque si había aquellos que se realizaban cada año una y otra vez. Como el evento de teatro –aunque este era presentado una semana antes de finalizar el ciclo escolar- donde se hacia la presentación de una obra de dicho club.

O también el "Evento de la segunda semana" recibía este nombre debido a que los talleres comenzaban sus actividades la tercera semana de clases, así que mientras los nuevos de primero o los nuevos transferidos se integraban, los talleres se preparaban para presentarse en dicho evento. Era muy llamativo, ya que varios clubs de dichos talleres solían ayudar con todo, como gastronomía que hacia panecillos.

Aun así, los eventos que todos esperaban desde que iniciaba la escuela hasta un mes antes de que finalizara… Eran;

El concurso de belleza "Moonligth" y El concurso del corazón gris.

Antes de comenzar el primer concurso toda la escuela era sometida voluntariamente –a fuerzas- a una votación sobre quiénes eran los primeros tres chicos más guapos de toda la escuela. Ellos tres junto a la directora, la subdirectora y un maestro se encargarían de ser los jueces para el concurso de belleza, donde cualquiera podía entrar, hombre o mujer daba lo mismo, simplemente se realizaban 3 pruebas; Belleza, cocina y 3 preguntas random sobre 3 alumnos randoms de la escuela, desde el alumno más obvio hasta el más estoico. El premio no era un trofeo, el premio era que según el lugar de los 3 primeros lugares del concurso, saldrían con los 3 jueces de votación durante el tiempo restante que quedaban de clases.

Un concurso lo suficientemente elaborado que llamaba la atención entre risas, envidia, halagos y deleite a la vista de cualquiera.

El siguiente, "El concurso del corazón gris" era de los más graciosos, también podía entrar cualquiera, pero solo ganaba aquel que no tenía suerte en el amor ni en llamar la atención romántica de alguien, a esta personas si se le daba un trofeo… No falta decir que Keitaro Leltoy Misaki llevaba ganando 3 años seguidos e iba –aparentemente- por el cuarto.

Como uno ya podía imaginar, la escuela no solo era para estudiar, si no que también era una de las partes más importantes de la vida, principalmente si estas detrás de "alguien" pero este "alguien" no se fija tanto en ti como desearías, lo que comienza con tu intento de llamar la atención.

¿Qué les esperara a los alumnos este año? ¿Caos y destrucción? ¿Oh paz y amor?


	18. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo. Y si, con esto comenzamos, dejenme decirles que al principio los capitulos seran cortos porque aun no me acostumbro a los personajes... Pero... Espero mejorar con el tiempo **

* * *

Después de varios adorados y hasta cierto punto tediosos días de vacaciones, School Moonligth volvió a tener las puertas abiertas anunciando el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, con todos y cada uno de los alumnos emocionados –a su distintiva y original manera- por el regreso a sus adoradas clases, el reencuentro para muchos, la emoción de compartir el salón con alguien a quien quieras tanto que no puedas soportarlo…

-Buenos días-

Con una voz aparentemente amable e impasible, la "reina" acababa de entrar al salón de clases, lo que ocasiono felicidad a algunos cuantos varones que quedaban prendados de su belleza, algunas femeninas que simplemente no la aguantaban… Y otra persona que la odiaba hasta más lejos que la medula.

-Te odio- dijo aquella persona una vez la maestra hubiese entrado al grupo y a su vez, hubiese sentado a los alumnos como ella misma quiso

-Cariño, el sentimiento es mutuamente correspondido- respondió Edén Vestal con una sonrisa dirigida a Isis quien también sonreía falsamente.

-No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima- finalizo el tema Isis, viendo como la maestra se giraba a verles.

Con una mirada que decía "Siguen hablando y todo el año os hare la vida miserable" fue capaz de callar a ambos alumnos que mejor no se podían llevar.

A lo lejos, dos personitas mas negaban con la cabeza mientras reían nerviosamente ante aquel adorado inicio de clases, la cabellera verdosita se encargaba de mirar fijamente a uno de ellos, mientras que la de cabellos plateados escribía a más no poder en su cuaderno de noticias. Las clases que recién solían comenzar con tranquilidad siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en una de las peores desgracias para la escuela y los maestros.

* * *

En último año se podrían decir que las cosas eran un "poco" mejores. Debido a su amabilidad innata para convencer a la gente, Misha y Spectra como mellizos, lograron sentarse juntos una vez más sin que nadie pudiese oponer resistencia… Y eso que con la mirada de Spectra era suficiente, ver la cara de enojo de Misha le dio ese plus de terror que le hacía falta o que simplemente hacia ver que el mellizo no tenía la mas mínima intención de aterrorizarlos, con su linda y pequeña hermanita era suficiente.

Solo dos asientos más alejado se encontraba Syd, mirando airadamente a Misha –sabiendo de antemano que cuando Spectra se encontrara cerca ella no miraría a nadie más en un rango de 1 kilometro- pensando seriamente que se encontraría planeando este año. Como obvio representante de grupo no le quedaba de otra más que vigilar que ambos mellizos no cometiesen alguna estupidez que exponga el pésimo grupo de alumnos que podrían llegar a ser… Sobre todo porque ahora su grupo se encontraba separado por un único salón de cuarto, con el de tercer año… Algo demasiado desagradable si se lo preguntaban y lamentablemente si lo pensaba un poco más, el mismo terminaría dándose cuenta que el problema no radicaba totalmente en ellos…

-¡Syd! ¡Te están hablando!-

Sin delicadeza alguna Spectra miro de la manera más amable –sarcásticamente hablando- posible a dicho rubio que sería el nuevo representante.

-¿Te bajas de las nubes o necesitas ayuda?- se rio el de ojos azules sin quitar la vista de su aparentemente igual.

-Yo solo me basto- respondió el recién nombrado para alzarse a cumplir con su deber en el grupo-

El maestro en turno obviamente decidió no meterse en aquella posible caótica conversación, ya una vez alguien se había atrevido a interrumpir… No fue algo agradable, claro que dicha regla solía rodear a Misha siendo la única capaz en momentos como aquel el detener a su hermano. Aun así no se debía de fiar mucho en ella de todas formas la sonrisa amable que poseía al ver a Spectra discutir siempre hacia que uno se preguntara, ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?

* * *

A diferencia de los salones superiores, segundo año era un caos total. Y no importaba que tan bien portados fueran los de los grupos superiores –a pesar de ellos eran un pésimo ejemplo de todas formas- segundo año siempre seria segundo año, un año donde al igual que primero era un caos…

-¡Vamos Hikaru, pásala!-

Exclamo Axel mientras se reía de la profesora –aparentemente nueva- que intentaba controlarlos

-¡Profe! Si sigue ahí de pie le darán con el balón- menciono Ángel sin despegar la vista de su libro, a pesar de todo, el también se burlaba de la nueva de una manera más discreta que su hermano gemelo.

-¡Cuidado Axel!- exclamo otro alumno mientras todos pasaban a reír, ya que Axel había caído encima del "delicado" Anthony

-Muévete… Animal… Estúpida zorra…-murmuro el "delicado" sintiendo el peso extra en su espalda.

-oh princesita, ¿Quién te oiga con esa boquita?- se burló Axel, en un intento por seguir acostado encima de Tony quien deseaba dejar de ver el suelo-

-Me oye el baboso que me sigue queriendo besar desde primero-

Era oficial y de manera definitiva; Anthony era un intento de Edén en versión masculina y solo en ocasiones que lo requiriesen.

-¡Que dijiste!- Exclamo furioso el Farrow mientras el salón entero se agarraba a reír, incluyendo a la maestra.

-Lo que oíste cariñin- con una sonrisa respondió Anthony mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le mandaba un beso a la vez que se terminaba de alzar-

-Hermanito, hermanito, ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás el no meterte con él?- sacando al fin parte de su herencia, Ángel rio al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor ante las palabras del Prove

-¿No tengo a alguien que me apoye?- se quejó aquel que había armado revuelta hacia menos de 10 minutos.

-A mi claro está- respondió Hikaru mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro- No te preocupes, yo me llevo bien con Edén, así que creo que te puedo ayudar con el señor "delicadeza"

Se siguió burlando, obviamente nadie dejaría de hablar de ello durante un buen rato.

-¡Váyanse todos al infierno! ¡Hijos de su…!-


	19. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

-Tsch… Estúpido mocoso- Se quejó Axel mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente por los pasillos infestado de alumnos.

Hacía poco había terminado la primera clase del primer día, por lo que la mayoría salía a checar sus lockers para la siguiente clase que tendrían, a platicar o respirar aire fresco mientras se movían de un lado a otro o simplemente permanecían admirando a los demás y sus problemas existenciales.

-¡Corazón!-

Una voz retumbo a lo lejos mientras Axel tembló al mero sonido del timbre de voz, por lo que decidió no caminar… Si no correr, lo más posible y rápidamente intentando perder a la persona que iba detrás de él, Elena. Ella era un problema y si sus pensamientos eran ciertos, probablemente quisiera entrevistarlo… Así que mejor correr… Correr lo más rápido y lejos posible pero ¡Ya!

-¡No corras más!- se quejó la de cabellos rubios mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al chico que perseguía, sin mucho éxito.

-Corre, corre, corre…- se repetir Axel como un mantra mientras pasaba al lado de la gente e intentaba esquivarla.

-No te va a buscar en la biblioteca-

El de cabellos azules solo escucho aquella frase que era totalmente cierta por lo que rápidamente cambio el rumbo, sabiendo que Spectra la distraería por unos segundos. Uno nunca debía de pensar erróneamente, Spectra en realidad era cruel cuando quería, mas sin embargo debía de suponer que se encontraba de buen humor como para ayudarle a escapar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había chocado con alguien de la biblioteca.

-¡En verdad lo siento!- grito agitado, y asustado por la corrida.

-No hay problema… Solo… Guarda silencio…- Con voz suave y tranquila, aquella persona simplemente acepto la disculpa mientras recogía lo que se le había caído y se retiraba rápidamente.

-Si… Gracias…- Susurro Axel mientras se encaminaba a perderse en algún pasillo con cualquier libro. No le importaba faltar a clases, era el primer día despues de todo.

* * *

Resoplo mientras caminaba por los pasillos en búsqueda de alguna víctima, en realidad, ella no deseaba hablar con Axel, simplemente quería sacarle una foto para ponerla en la portada del periódico… Aunque conociendo al grupo en el que había tocado, probablemente alguien más debía de tener la mencionada foto.

-Elena buenos días-

-Buenos días- respondió la recién nombrada al saludo recién recibido, ni idea de quien era, pero en esos momentos no lo tomaría en cuenta.

-¡Hey! ¿Viste a mi hermano?- con una voz más tranquila, andar igual de tranquilo y con un libro bajo el brazo, el hermano gemelo de Axel le dirigió la palabra, lo que le hizo alzar los hombros.

-Lo seguí un buen trecho pero lo perdí de vista por culpa de Spectra- se quejó la femenina recibiendo una leve risa por parte de Ángel.

Para toda la escuela era bien sabido quienes conformaban el pequeño círculo de amigos de Spectra, lo que hacía más fácil saber con quién te podías meter y con quien no, oh a quien iba a ayudar y a quien no. Axel entraba en la categoría de amigos –por alguna razón inexplicable que ni su gemelo podía descifrar-

-Ya veo, en todo caso, lamento la molestia- sin razón alguna, Ángel se disculpó, lo que ahora hizo reír a Elena.

-Me sorprende que sean hermanos-

* * *

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?- exclamo Spectra Clay, haciendo acto de aparición en escena hacia alrededor de cinco minutos.

-Hago lo que quiero, ¿Por?- respondió sin preocupación alguna. Isis Kazami Kuso.

Hacía casi 3 minutos atrás –contados de manera exacta y meticulosa- el mayor de la familia Kazami había sido tomado con la guardia baja y un alumno de otro grupo –que ni idea de quien era- lo había besado de improviso de un instante a otro, y como buena persona celosa que cuida lo suyo que sabe corre riesgo ya que le encanta jugar, Spectra golpeo en la mejilla a dicha persona y se llevó a rastras al de cabello negro con toques azulados.

Ahora, la pelea de miradas que ambos sostenían era divertida a los ojos del menos ya que su deseo era, precisamente, poner celoso al mayor –a quien no pudo ver en las vacaciones-

-Debes de aprender que me perteneces-

Dijo furioso el de cabello rosa, que sin darle tiempo alguno en reaccionar al menor lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso posesivamente, ignorando el entorno en su totalidad, creando un simple momento donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

-Eres MIO- fue lo último que dijo el mayor para finalmente chasquear la lengua e irse de allí, dejando al menor con la respiración agitada.

Obviamente no le iba a responder en ese momento al mayor, ya que si él se iba significaba que no tardaba mucho en terminar ese leve intervalo de tiempo donde todos se movían al siguiente salón o esperaban la llegada del siguiente maestro. Por un lado, una parte de sí mismo estaba feliz con aquella posesividad que Spectra tenía hacia él, que se autonombraba su "esposo" aun así, la otra parte siempre permanecía enfadada y enfurruñada debido al tono de "mío" que el mayor solía usar, ¡por un demonio! Él no era un objeto. Aunque en el fondo eso no le importara tanto.

* * *

En cuarto año parecía haber un entierro. Nadie hablaba con nadie, simplemente permanecían ahí, sentados… Sin nada que decir o hacer… Ni siquiera Keitaro que siempre se encargaba de romper esa clase de silenciosos con las palabras más estúpidas posibles se había atrevido a hablar debido a la tensión en el ambiente.

Hacia unos segundos, y apenas siendo el primer día de clases ya eran el grupo que saldría al día siguiente en primera plana, incluso Elena había salido corriendo una vez presencio lo que presencio, incluso teniendo el tiempo perfecto para poder tomar una fotografía. El amor en realidad era algo… Difícil.

-Bien… Ya me canse de este silencio- dijo con voz firme a la vez que se giraba a ver a su hermano- Explícame, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Veintiocho cabezas se giraron para mirar acusadoramente a Keitaro Leltoy Misaki, veintinueve si se incluía a la hermana mayor, treinta ya que alguien tuvo la magnífica idea de sacar un espejo y reflejarlo. Treinta alumnos en el salón de cuarto año, treinta personas que presenciaron algo que no debían, y a su vez lo escucharon.

Si a algún varón del grupo se le daba la opción que tuvo el idiota Keitaro, obviamente iban a elegir a la personita que acababa de venir y a su vez se había ido totalmente enojada. Sin embargo, Keitaro no era obvio, y mucho menos alguien realmente inteligente o con suerte –sus tres trofeos del concurso "el corazón gris" lo respaldaban, probablemente iba por el cuarto- en cosas referentes al amor.

Para nadie en la escuela era un secreto que Keitaro se encontraba enamorado, desde que el joven de la familia Leltoy había entrado a estudiar a la institución aquello había sido un secreto a voces… Lo suficientemente secreto como para que estuviese en la página de internet donde se sacaban conclusiones, se presentaba ideas, apuestas, etc. Cuando Anthony Prove Vestal había entrado a estudiar, la revelación publica de que estaba enamorado de Keitaro corrió como la pólvora en cedida por… Por… ¡Por muchas lupas! Aquello dio a hablar durante todo el año pasado, lo cual fue divertido hasta cierto punto… Y ese punto fue el rechazo de Keitaro.

Desde su entrada, Anthony había sido capaz de demostrar la perfección que venía de familia, con sus dos hermanas ya en años superiores había sido fácil para el hacerse parte de su apellido –incluso había tomado la decisión de asistir al taller de gastronomía- y llegar al nivel de perfección de sus hermanas.

Para muchos, el tercer Prove Vestal había sido la mira para enamorar. Y esos muchos simplemente fueron rechazados cuando el menor dio a conocer sus sentimientos.

Al principio todos se echaron a reír, excepto sus hermanas que miraron de la peor manera posible al menor de los Leltoy mientras Ruto simplemente admiraba todo con el rostro descompuesto ante dicha revelación, que no se encontraba fuera de lugar, lo fuera de lugar era sin duda alguna el enamoramiento hacia la persona más estúpida posible, incluyendo el hecho de que esta persona lo había rechazado desde el primer momento alegando que ya se había enamorado.

El chisme corrió lo más rápido posible, no solo fotografías y entrevistas fueron hechas, si no también incluso un video –cortesía de los hermanos Clay que no tenían nada mejor que hacer- que se publicó en los lugares más vistosos del mundo –y aun a la fecha dicho video seguía sin tener ningún dislike-

De todas maneras, y como buen Prove que se respete, ignorando el rechazo por parte de Keitaro, Tony siguió intentando llamar su atención. Muchos pensarían que la cosa acabaría con Keitaro dándole una oportunidad al más pequeño, probablemente se enamorarían, serian felices para siempre y todo quedaría como un recuerdo gracioso sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero no fue así.

Incluso en estos momentos, el menor de los Leltoy había cometido el peor error de su vida… Justamente minutos atrás había no solo herido los sentimientos de Anthony Prove Vestal, sino también su orgullo, su cabello y su carácter… Todo el grupo aseguraba que el menor solo no se puso a llorar debido a que se encontraban parados en el pasillo fuera del salón con Elena viéndolos y tomando fotografías hasta que el menor le dio una cachetada al más alto y se fue.

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual.

-Estas muerto… Él está muerto- repetía una y otra vez Kristoph en un intento de darle ánimos al idiota- Cargos penales… Cargos penales, estas muerto… ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes que sus herma…?!-

Kristoph Grift Clay no pudo terminar la oración cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente, todos enmudecieron pensando que serían las hermanas de Tony, que a pesar de no ser mayores que Keitaro, sin duda alguna serían capaces de derribarlo entre ambas, eso, sumando el hecho de que si Anthony le iba a llorar a Spectra, el que lo hizo llorar se podía dar por muerto. La familia Clay Volan y los Prove Vestal eran grandes amigos, Tony era el más pequeño… Lo que significaba que Keitaro estaba más que muerto y los cargos penales iban para Spectra, el mismo como su primo sabía de antemano como era el mayor.

Por suerte, quien entro fue un maestro.


	20. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Bakugan nome pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta echo sin fines de lucro :3**

* * *

El receso se hizo presente en el momento más oportuno, justamente en esos instantes donde un rumor había sido esparcido de la manera más rápida posible, incluso los mismos maestros dudaban que sus propios alumnos fuesen a correr la voz si alguna vez tenían un examen todos al mismo tiempo… Sin duda alguna sus estudiantes eran extraños, demasiado extraños.

Primero, segundo y tercer año –que habían echo correr el rumor- se encontraban viendo atentamente como todo cuarto año intentaba sacar a la fuerza a Keitaro del salón, no es que el tipo tuviese miedo… Simplemente decía que podía comer en el salón.

-¡Que está prohibido comer adentro!-

Se volvió a quejar el representante de grupo mientras ayudaba a sacar al pobre inepto que se había desgraciado su propia existencia sin ayuda de nadie, que era lo más triste que alguna vez escucharían en la vida.

-Oigan, ¿Esto es realmente necesario?-

Pregunto Ruto, ella en realidad amaba a su hermano, aunque como buena compañera ayudaba también amablemente a sacarlo a la fuerza del salón por el simple hecho de que no deseaba manchar el piso, a ella siempre le tocaba limpiar el salón los lunes, razón más que lógica para sacarlo y así no ensuciar el suelo… Eso les daría mucho trabajo extra si lo permitía.

-¡Hermanita! ¿De qué lado estas?-

Sujetándose del marco de la puerta, Keitaro intentaba por todos los medios de ser valiente dentro del salón, debajo del escritorio del maestro ante los ojos de todo ¡El solo quería ser valiente! ¿Por qué nadie comprendía su término de valentía?

-¡Ya valiste madres!-

Un fuerte grito se escuchó desde afuera en el pasillo, dando el aviso de una temprana muerte al imbécil que en ese instante ni siquiera reacciono para echarse a correr. Justo cuando ese grito se escuchó, todos los alumnos de su salón simplemente lo abandonaron y se pegaron a las esquinas del lugar, abandonándolo de la manera más cobarde y fácil posible. Fuertes pisadas se escucharon, dando la señal de que muchos abandonaron el lugar debido a la tensión que se hizo sentir en el lugar, un ambiente tan pesado que era capaz de ahogarlos fácilmente.

-¿Oye Keitaro, disfrutaste tu vida?-

La voz no fue masculina, lo que debería de haber sido un alivio, de no ser que la voz femenina no tenía nada que ver con el típico tono de la familia Prove.

-Mi… Misha…-

Susurro Keitaro una vez vio con temor a la doncella que le había ido a dar muerte o a decirle sobre su sentencia, ojala y le dieran tiempo a rezar o hacer su testamento.

* * *

-¡Jajaja! Que mala suerte tienes-

Isis Kazami no podía evitar ser cruel con sus amigos, aunque claro, esto solo se acentuaba más debido a lo idiota que era uno de ellos.

-En verdad no puedo creer que hayas echo eso- se quejó Hikaru.

Casi todos los hermanos eran diferentes, exceptuando a los mellizos, que por alguna razón ilógica y sobrenatural, eran más parecidos de lo que deberían, lo que ocasionaba cierto miedo o incluso escalofríos.

-Mi hermano en realidad también se encuentra molesto-

Menciono Ángel mientras continuaba comiendo de la manera más tranquila posible, pareciera que en realidad no le importara la situación que se encontraba pasando, pero sin duda alguna y al igual que los demás, aquello no era otra cosa más que diversión a costa de otra persona.

-De todas formas, ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Tony y Axel?- pregunto Isis ante la ausencia de las dos personas antes mencionadas- Me siento algo mal si no me rio en sus caras.

-Que amable- Reprocho Natasha alzando una ceja, por petición de la mayor ella fue obligada a quedarse en el comedor.

-Vamos Nat, todos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir algún día- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sharon se dirigió a su conocido- Lo último que supe sobre Axel es que se fue a esconder a la biblioteca.

De un instante a otro, un viento suavemente hizo alzar el cabello de las femeninas.

-Perfecto, ahí iba Elena… Ella no se pierde nada- menciono Isis mientras miraba el lugar por donde la reportera había desaparecido en un instante

-Creo que no debí haber dado la dirección de Axel- opino para sí misma Sharon, recibiendo un "Si" por parte de las personas que se encontraban sentadas junto a ella en la mesa.

-Isis, ¿Y Mr. Simpatía?- pregunto Kristoph, al notar la ausencia de su primo, temiendo los cargos penales que iba a recibir.

-No tengo la más remota idea- dijo a modo de queja el recién nombrado, probablemente molesto ante la ausencia de su "esposo"- Probablemente ande moliendo a golpes a Keitaro.

Tres suspiros resonaron en la mesa, solo para ignorar la reciente plática y continuar alimentándose, mucho mejor dejar esa clase de temas por la paz y esperar a que apareciera en internet y en el periódico… Mucho mejor…

* * *

Las lágrimas fluían fácilmente por su tez pálida mientras una mano en su espalda intentaba tranquilizarlo amablemente, fraternalmente incluso. Un par de pisadas le avisaban que si en menos de 12 horas no había un muerto, un golpeado o alguna pobre victima que se ofrezca como sacrificio, las cosas empeorarían de la peor manera posible… Lo cual parecía, en su totalidad, lo que ocurriría dentro de unas horas, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber cómo acabaría aquello.

-¡Va a pagar!- exclamo la femenina de cabellos dorados mientras sus pisotones se oían fuertemente, en ese momento no le importaba estar al lado de la persona de la que se había enamorado, y mucho menos le importaba saber que probablemente Isis se moriría de la envidia cuando le contara.

Lo que le importaba era matar a la persona que había echo llorar a su pequeño hermanito. Estrangularlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible ¡Dejarlo paralitico!

-Le haremos pagar, sin duda alguna sufrirá-

Spectra Clay Volan no tenía hermanitos, solo una hermana melliza menor por minutos cuya presencia siempre lo había calmado, ambos siempre se habían complementado y nunca se habían quejado de estar juntos, a pesar de todo, ambos siempre desearon tener un hermanito más en la familia, alguien más pequeño y de preferencia varón. Sin embargo, y ante las palabras de mama sobre "No más bebes" ambos no tuvieron otra opción más que olvidar ese pequeño deseo, que rápidamente fue sustituido conforme pasaron tiempo con la familia Vestal, Anthony era ese hermanito que siempre habían querido tener.

Y esas lagrimas básicamente se traducían para ellos como; "Alguien me ah echo llorar, mátenlo"

Sin duda alguna, eso era lo que ambos mellizos deseaban, principalmente el mayor, que por poco y se trepa a las paredes por la ira que sentía.

-¡Como se atrevió ese bastardo!-

Palabras envenenadas llenaban el ambiente junto a maldiciones dichas casi en una especie de rezo hacia aquella persona que ahora tenía el odio de las peores tres personas que pudo haber hecho enojar.

* * *

-Esto va a acabar mal-

-Si-

-Lo digo, enserio, no es para que estés como si nada, esto terminara muy mal-

-Mira, sé que Spectra, Edén, Misha y Natasha intentaran matar a Keitaro, sé que sabes que me da lástima, pero también debes comprender que no soy Estupido y no pienso arriesgar mi vida por el… Me da cosa que hagan llorar a Tony… El pobrecito…-

Las últimas palabras de Syd hicieron que Axel ladeara la cabeza, incluso el mismo sentía lastima por ambos, por una parte no quería ver golpeado a Keitaro –aunque sabía que el mismo idiota se lo busco- y por otro lado también se encontraba totalmente furioso de que hubiesen hecho llorar a Tony… Es decir… ¡Es Tony!

-¿Así que no harás nada?- pregunto finalmente Axel, que más estar platicando con Syd parecía que se ocultaba de alguien-

-Exacto, lo dejare a su suerte, ¿A fin de cuentas qué? No será mi culpa y la directora no tendrá por qué reclamarme algo- respondió el rubio en un intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

-Bueno… ¿Te das cuenta de que escucharas sus gritos de dolor? Es decir… Yo no soy su amigo así que estaré en primera fila viéndolo retorcerse de dolor pero… ¿Y tú?- Intrigado, Axel espero una respuesta.

-Fácil… Tapones para los oídos- con una sonrisa, Syd mostro los objetos ya mencionados, sacándole una risa a Axel.

-Y luego dices que el bastardo es Spectra- se quejó el de cabellos azules por última vez, antes de abandonar el lugar donde se había estado escondiendo.


	21. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

**Nota: Isis... Mmmm... Me lo pensare...**

* * *

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando?!-

Sentados en unas sillas afuera de la puerta de directora, se encontraban Spectra, Misha, Edén, Keitaro, Ruto e Isis ¿Cómo es que tan poca gente se había involucrado en una pelea que solo le debería de corresponder a una de ellas? Bueno… Ni siquiera ellos eran capaces de comprender el motivo de su futura visita en la oficina de la directora.

-Ni siquiera llevan aquí 24 horas y ya armaron la primera pelea del año… ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes como termino la cafetería?-

La subdirectora, una joven de cortos cabellos negros medio ondulados, que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaría regañando a más de la mitad de la escuela y se encargaría de las cosas que la directora dejaría para después… obvias cosas que terminaba por no hacer.

-¿Eso importa?- Spectra Clay se decidió a hablar después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio, tal vez harto del mismo.

-Si… Es importante… Porque ustedes limpiaran todo-

Con una sonrisa que intentaba transmitir amabilidad de alguna forma, la subdirectora se dirigió a los alumnos que tenía frente a ellos.

-Por cierto sub… ¿No nos deja ir a la enfermería?- Pregunto Ruto, que al igual que los demás se encontraba golpeada, atontada y sucia por comida que voló por los aires en su momento.

-¡Jajaja! Que graciosa eres cariño- la amable mujer que seguía de pie frente a ellos rio por un momento para poco después dejar de hacerlo y mirarles fijamente- Obviamente no

-Bueno, pero no piense en nosotros que casi no nos pasó nada- se quejó ahora Isis, que miraba preocupado a Spectra- ¡Solo mírelo al él! ¡Es uno de los más golpeados!-

Ante lo último dicho, la única femenina con cabellos dorados se rio, con su cabeza anteriormente apoyada contra la pared, simplemente la giro para ver a Keitaro que parecía más muerto que vivo, a la vez que era el que se encontraba más lastimado que los demás presentes.

-Pues… Yo no tengo ningún problema con quedarme aquí- Con una dulce sonrisa Edén se dirigió a Keitaro.

-Bruja estúpida…- Susurro Isis, al ver como ella se reacomodaba su sucio cabellos con tranquilidad detrás de la oreja

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto la rubia con molestia mirando después de mucho tiempo a Isis

-Aparte de bruja, sorda- con una ceja alzada Isis fue capaz de contestarle con diversión.

Por suerte, antes de que comenzaran a discutir la puerta de la dirección se abrió, dejando salir a la sub –que no sabían en qué momento se había desvanecido- en compañía de la directora.

-No empiecen su discusión dentro de mi escuela y mucho menos afuera de mi oficina-

Con una voz que deseaba muerte prematura una dama de cabello largo castaño salió caminando con lo que parecía ser pereza… Probablemente estuviese tomando una siesta minutos antes.

-Miren, yo sé que se odian, yo los odio… Pero sus padres me pagan para que los tengo aquí durante casi siete horas, así que quieran o no dejaran de discutir o pelear… De otra forma ambos perderemos mucho…-

La directora miro al suelo como si le doliera el hecho de que sus alumnos pelearan en público y cosas similares… En menos de unos minutos los demás alumnos –exceptuando a Spectra que miraba maravillado la actitud de la directora, quien en cierta forma era su ídolo- habían bajado también la cabeza en señal de comprender.

-Yo no sé qué pierdan ustedes… ¡Pero yo no pienso perder dinero!- con las manos en las caderas, la directora miro realmente molesto a los alumnos- Así que por ahora pasare esta falta, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere hacer limpieza a la escuela como todos los años lo hace Keitaro

El recién mencionado, que se encontraba muriéndose en el suelo simplemente se quejó de dolor una vez su hermana lo pateo para verificar que siguiera vivo.

-Ahora se me largan a sus casas por que ¡NO! No tendrán clases y tampoco se irán a bañar… Tomen esto como un castigo… ¡Ahora largo!-

Con un portón la directora se volvió a encerrar en la dirección mientras la sub vigilaba atentamente a los alumnos.

-Como yo sé que no harán caso, los acompaño a la salida- con una sonrisa, la sub los señalo para que comenzaran a moverse.

* * *

-¿Es apenas el primer día y tienes una llamada de atención?-

Isis se encontraba frente a su madre, con la cabeza en el suelo a punto de arrodillarse para pedir perdón ahora que se encontraba siendo regañado.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Fue culp…!-

-¡Que Paso Que!-

El primogénito de la familia Kazami Kuso se vio incapaz de terminar su oración debido al grito proveniente de la familia Prove Vestal, específicamente un grito dado por Hydron que debió de haber recibido a su hija en peores condiciones que Isis.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Dan había ignorado de alguna forma el grito y miraba acusadoramente a su hijo mayor en espera de alguna respuesta, algo que explicase la situación en la que de alguna forma se había termino por involucrar.

-Bueno… Veras… El problema comenzó con Keitaro, ¡ese torpe tiene toda la culpa! Ese tipo rechazo salir con Anthony, quien básicamente fue avergonzado frente a todo un grupo de casi 30 personas y que mañana saldrá en internet y en el periódico- comenzó a relatar, deteniéndose un leve instante para tomar aire- entonces Anthony se fue a quejar con Spectra, quien le dijo a Misha, aparte de que obviamente Edén quería venganza por su pobre hermanito… Y creo que también para limpiar su apellido… ¡De todas formas! Al final, terminaron todos peleando en la cafetería-

Aun después de dicha explicación, Dan Kuso de Kazami se negaba a bajar los brazos que mantenía cruzados observando incrédulamente a Isis, no es que no le creyera… Simplemente no entendía…

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que tú terminaste dentro de todo esto?-

Con ácido en su voz y también con la amenaza de decirle a su padre, Isis no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad.

-Ese idiota le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Spectra…- Respondió al fin, con la voz más baja posible y con un poco de pena… Dan solo necesito suspirar para que su hijo continuara hablando- Él es mío… No tenía derecho a tocarlo…

* * *

Lync Volan de Clay podría parecer una de las personas más bellas del mundo, con un cabello increíblemente largo que mantenía suelto la mayor parte del tiempo, junto a unos ojos azules que podrían ser el mismo cielo, además de ello tenía una paciencia inexplicablemente… Aunque claro, dicha paciencia tenía sus límites, y sus dos hijos eran las personas cuya línea de paciencia no querían atravesar… Por mera mala suerte, eso fue algo que acabaron por realizar algunas horas atrás.

-No quiero que me expliquen nada-

Con odio, furia y más sentimientos imposibles por identificar, Lync Volan señalo a sus hijos y después a las escaleras.

-Se me largan a sus cuartos y no salen hasta que llegue su padre-

Obviamente Spectra y Misha habían echo acuerdo mutuo de guardar una soja bajo la cama… En caso de emergencia y no necesariamente para salir por la ventana.

* * *

Runo mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos, cuyos codos se encontraban apoyados en la mesa del comedor… Ella era incapaz de entender como su hijo era… Era… Especial a su manera… ¡Debería de ser un crimen ser como el! Pensó para sí misma que probablemente debería de entregarse a la policía por haberle dado a luz…

-No es tu culpa mama-

Sentada frente a Runo se encontraba su única hija, Ruto, que intentaba darle palabras de consuelo

-A alguien se tenía que parecer ¿no?-

Y Runo suspiro, debido a las "amables" palabras de su hija… Debía de impedir el contacto con la familia Vestal, sabía que el carácter de su hija se había originado gracias a alguien más "especial" que el resto de los conocidos –y no, no era Misha-

-Vete a bañar a por favor- rogo Runo a la vez que se enderezaba para atender a los clientes que iban entrando, no creía que su hijo necesitara un castigo, con tanto golpe que debió de haber recibido debió de haber sido suficiente.


End file.
